A Christmas song for the Oblivious
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: Entry for 1000GreenSun competition. Two men are about to see what happens at christmas when you're a little to oblivious to the ones around you. TW/PG SV/B5 main couples.
1. Who's Santa?

_Okie dokie got a message on one of the forums about 1000greensun's xmas comp and I decided to do it. I have put my own OC in cus I wanted to._

**Brainy: What are you scheming?**

_Me Scheming? What ever gave you that idea?_

**Brainy: Because I've read ahead and this it too…….soft for you.**

_Anyway this will be a two parter……..the next is coming soon I am writing it….it's just taking some time._

_Brainy do ya thing!!!!!_

**Brainy: I don't trust you. Sarccy doesn't own any of the characters used in this fic apart from Prism. And please tell me what this thing is planning!!!!!!!!!**

_Brainy! Urgh men! Anyway enjoy and I'll try and get the other one up as soon as possible!_

* * *

1000Greensun's Winter Holiday Competition.

A Christmas song for the oblivious Part one-Who's Santa?

It was snowing in New Metropolis and everyone was getting ready for the most popular and anticipated holiday of the year. People were running around frantically trying to get their loved ones all they asked for and children every where were trying to be extra good for that special night when they would get visited with a sack of presents. The Legion was no different, the whole entire building was decorated for the holiday and everywhere was a mad rush so all legionnaires could go home to see their family. Well almost everyone.

Krystal Blox or Prism as she was more commonly known as was trying desperately to understand what Christmas was all about and why it was so popular. Having grown up on a planet that was basically a huge monastery of monks that believe material possessions were the route of all problems Christmas never really came up. This was why she had been pulled in by all her female team mates to help wrap up the presents.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand the need for this holiday. It's not like anyone still celebrates the birth of a baby that may or not have been real." Prism said wrapping up a box neatly, she may not have understood but she did know how to wrap a present.

"Well it has lost some of its meaning over the years but it's all about giving to each other." Imra or Saturn Girl said looking on in envy at Prism's wrapping skills.

"And receiving don't forget about receiving." Salu or Shrinking Violet said, "That's the thing about Christmas it's all about giving and receiving."

"Yeah but why?" Prism asked still confused as hell.

"Pris you need to stop asking and just start living it." Luornu or Triplicate Girl said, "That's the best way and it's much more fun."

"I guess. I have to admit it is pretty fun. How's this Dream Girl?" Prism asked showing off her skills to Dream Girl who just looked miffed at her ability.

"How is it that you who have never celebrated Christmas until now are able to wrap presents up so beautifully?" Dream Girl asked, "Because even with my powers I still can't figure it out."

"I had to wrap up parcels of food and other stuff as part of my training at the abbey, I always enjoyed it, but I have to say this is much more fun." Prism said looking at her piled of neatly wrapped presents, "Are you lot sure you want me to wrap all these up for you you're missing out on all the fun?"

The others all looked at her pile and then back at their own, the differences were obvious.

"No Pris. You have all the fun we don't mind." Luornu said handing Prism her present and wrapping paper.

"Is this for Bouncing Boy?" Prism asked only to have three pairs of hands cover her mouth. Luornu had separated into her three counter parts.

"Quiet do you want him to hear you?" All three said and Prism looked confused.

"Relax I set up a blocker so no trackers, cameras or microphones can be used to play I spy on us." Vi said "Like anyone would Mr I don't need understand what you mean when it comes to that confession." Prism had to grab the present Vi was currently threatening with a pair of scissors.

"I take it Brainy didn't take it too well then." Saturn Girl asked.

"No. No he sprocking didn't" Vi said snappily

"What did he do?" Saturn Girl asked it had to have been bad if the usually bubbly perky person that Vi was could snap like that.

"He said and I quote 'I don't see the point of what you're saying Vi as I like you eswell can you please clarify what I already know?' Prick!" Vi said still holding the scissors threateningly. Prism eyed the gifts around her warily ready to pounce just in case.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it to sound so….so….." Saturn Girl was a tad stuck on what to say.

"Cold? Snobby? Cruel? Arrogant?" Prism suggested.

"Yeah." Saturn Girl said, "I'm sure if you talk to him he'll understand."

"She's right." Triplicate Girl said and Dream Girl nodded her head.

"No offence but your advice is a little patronizing seeing as all three of you are in a relationship." A voice called out

They all watched to see a very angry looking Phantom Girl or Tinya, phase into the room carrying several bags of shopping and wrapping paper. She dumped herself on the floor between Vi and Dream Girl.

"What did he say this time?" Saturn Girl asked the furious girl.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Stupid idiot." Tinya muttered grabbing the first present and wrapping it up quickly.

"Ah. I take it he still hasn't noticed." Dream Girl asked

"No he hasn't stupid idiot." Tinya said wrapping up the next present, the others could only look in awe at the speed and skill she used.

"Why don't you just tell him straight out how you feel?" Prism asked and the whole room went quiet, "Or not." Prism squeaked.

"Pris I love you dearly but what you just said…." Tinya said sighing softly, "Anyone explained to you the whole point of Christmas yet?"

"Well….I must stop asking questions and enjoy it. That's all I got." Prism said.

"Good advice and now seeing as we're all getting into the Christmas cheer. Lets listen to some good Christmas songs." Tinya said jumping up and switching on the stereo.

The girls all sat and listened to the songs pour out as they wrapped. After a while the girls started to hum along to the familiar tunes and Prism continued to wrap enjoying the atmosphere.

One particular song came on that had all the girls singing along to it, even did the actions and Tinya rushed to put it on repeat.

"Who's Santa?" Prism asked taking a break from wrapping.

"Oh dear god have you not been told that?" Vi asked staring at her friend who looked a little oblivious.

"Ummmm no." Prism said. "Why is it important?" The others just rolled their eyes.

"We'll explain later." Saturn Girl said patting her friend on the head.

"You're almost as bad as puppy. Oblivious as hell." Tinya said

"It's not my fault I never got taught this." Prism muttered a tad embarrassed that she really didn't get any of it. "And I'm not that bad. At least I know what's going on…kind of."

"Sorry Pris, I'm still a bit peeved other how oblivious Brin is." Tinya said

"You think you got it bad? Brainy flat out rejected me because he didn't understand it." Vi said and Tinya gave her a sympathetic look.

"I just wish there was a way they could get it you know? I don't want to be waiting around forever." Tinya said.

"It's a shame you can't be like the singer in this song." Prism said, "I bet you'd get their attention if you did." Tinya looked up at her friend and started to smile.

"Oh dear god Prism what have you done?" Saturn Girl said horrified at the cunning smile on Tinya's face.

"What? What did I say?" Prism asked looking confused.

"It just might work. No. It will work." Tinya said. "Vi do you want to show Brainy you're not going to wait around for ever?" She asked Vi who had caught onto her plan.

"Hell yeah!" Vi said jumping up. "We're going to knock their socks off."

"Oh no. No don't you two even dare and try it." Saturn Girl pleaded but it fell on death ears as Vi and Tinya began discussing their plans.

Half and hour later with most presents wrapped, by Prism who was still a tad confused on what was going on, Tinya decided to tell the rest of the girls what their plan was.

"We, me and Vi, are going to perform this song at the Christmas party in a weeks time." Tinya said proudly.

"You're mad you know that don't you?" Triplicate Girl said but smiling at the idea.

"Don't encourage them please." Saturn Girl begged.

"Oh lighten up. It'll go down well….after a few bumps." Dream Girl said

"Bumps? What bumps?" Saturn Girl asked horrified. "Seriously what kind of bumps?"

"Just…bumps." Dream Girl said sweetly.

While this was going on Prism had finished wrapping the last present and she dumped it on her pile and stretched. Completely oblivious to the evil plot she had started.

"Prism." Prism looked at her friend who was bubbling with excitement.

"Yes Tinya?"

"You're performing it to." Tinya said

"Ok." Prism said. The others just starred at her in bewilderment did she really just agree to this ridiculous plan?

"Performing what?" Prism asked and the others sighed, no she was just oblivious as usual. Tinya just smiled and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Come one we've got a lot of work to do if we want to be ready in time. See you lot later." Tinya said dragging the confused Prism along.

"No Seriously performing what?" Prism asked as she got dragged out

"Their doomed aren't they?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Yep. Be fun to watch." Triplicate Girl said

"No warnings Saturn Girl." Dream Girl said sternly.

"I am not having anything to do with this." Saturn Girl said.

* * *

**Brainy: Please someone tell me what she's planning!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know!!!!!!!!**

_Brainy!!!! Anyway there you all are the first part. Hope you like it greensun! I shall now start on the next bit!_

**Brainy: Please tell me what are you planning? Sarccy? SARCCY?**

**AH the authoress had just gone off ! Please review and remember to check out chapter 5 of D&A as all the details on Sarccy's competettion is there!**

**Now if you excuse me I must find out what that woman is planning!**


	2. Santa OOO Baby

**Brainy: Let me go you evil woman, I said let me….*mmph***

_Sorry if your wondering why I have allowed Vi to Tie and gag Brainy to a chair (author opens umbrella to avoid all the drool from Brainy fan girls) It is because he was going to tell you all about the story before you read it. And we can't have that now can we?_

_So I shall hav Lyle take Over Brainy's responsibilities during this fic. Lyle if you please!_

_**Lyle: Gotcha.**_

_**Sarccy only owns Prism which is her OC, she does not own any of the other characters mentioned nor does she own the song Santa Baby, that right goes to Eartha Kitt. However she would like to mention that the music she wants you to envision is a slower number compared to Eartha Kitt's original.**_

_**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Part two- Santa OOO baby!

The room was active with most members of the legion enjoying themselves. The party was in full swing and it ranged from a Dance floor with music being played by their most favourite DJ, games and loads of food. Everyone was having the time of their life and all were heavily anticipating the little performance that had been rumoured to be taking place. No one knew what it was about but they all wanted to see it. Brainy and Lyle had been forced to set up cameras within the building and ships so all legionnaires could see the show even if they couldn't be at the party. Brainy was going to regret that decision.

While the party was going on around Timber Wolf was searching for one particular legionnaire who seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. He hadn't seen them in a week and he was wondering why.

"Where the hell are you Phantom Girl?' Timber Wolf muttered under his breath looking all around to see if he could spot any familiar sign of her.

"Hey T still looking for Phantom girl?" Timber Wolf turned to see Chameleon Boy or Cam for short digging into a plate stacked full of food.

"No." Timber Wolf muttered looking away embarrassed.

"Riiiiggghhhttttt." Cam said knowing full well that Timber Wolf was trying to desperately find her.

"Hey guys you seen Vi anywhere?" They backed to see a less then pleased Brainy.

"She missing too?" Timber Wolf asked. Brainy nodded.

"Weird cus Phantom Girl is missing too, think it might relate?" Cam asked and both men shrugged.

"I haven't seen her for a week which is pretty unusual seeing as she's usually in my lab most of the time." Brainy grumbled, "She walked off in a huff last week and I haven't seen her since. I can't believe that Phantom Girl's missing she's usually always with you." Brainy said.

"I know she walked out last week really annoyed about something and since then…." Timber Wolf ran a hand through his hair and Cam rolled his eyes at the two most oblivious people on the planet.

"Oh I wouldn't worry boys I'm sure those two are about somewhere, swinging away." Invisible Kid or Lyle as he was known as suddenly materialized before them.

"What do you want Lyle?" Brainy said with a large amount of venom in his voice

"Aww don't be like that Brainy I just wanted to remind you that we have to switch on all the cameras. The show is about to begin." Lyle said grinning manically. Brainy frowned at his grin, it usually spelt trouble.

"I think I'm going to skip this and keep looking for Phantom Girl." Timber Wolf said only to be stopped by Lyle.

"Ah she thought you'd say that." Lyle said with his grin not disappearing.

"She? Wait you mean Tinya….I mean Phantom Girl?" Timber Wolf asked however Lyle just smiled as the lights dimmed.

"Oops that's my cue!" Lyle said disappearing off.

"I really don't like this." Brainy said.

"Why?" Cam asked

"Because that smile always spell trouble." Brainy said darkly watching as a reluctant Cosmic Boy appeared on the little circular stage. That was in the middle of the room.

"Everyone welcome to the legion Christmas Party." Cosmic Boy began, "This…special" Cosmic Boy grimaced as he said it, "Special show has been brought to you by three of our very own legionnaires and…..I didn't want to do this they tricked me they……" Cosmic Boy's sudden rant was stopped by Lyle placing a hand over his mouth.

"Now, now Cosmic Boy you'll spoil the surprise." Lyle gently pushed Cosmic Boy off the stage.

"Now ladies and gentleman I am proud to present a one off performance from three of our loveliest flowers. I give you." Lyle stopped for a dramatic pause, "Santa's OO baby trio."

And with that Lyle pressed a button and the lights suddenly went off leaving everyone in pitch black then as quick as they had gone off three spotlights came on and focused on the center of the stage where three figures now stood. Cam heard Brainy and Timber Wolf breathe draw in as it was none other then Prism, Vi and Phantom Girl standing on the stage in Christmas dresses all alike. Their heads were down but Cam could see that Prism was shaking a little.

The music began and they raised their heads and started to sway. Cam paled; the way they were swaying was very….suggestive. Oh dear.

They continued for a while and then the music changed and Prism opened her mouth.

_Santa Baby_

_Just slip a sable under the tree for me_

The girls flicked their heads to the side and then back

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

The girls broke away from the center and moved to the edge of the stage

_Santa Baby _

_An Outer Space convertible too_

_Light blue_

The girls removed the hats that were on their heads and threw them into the audience.

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

As the music changed they twirled around drew their arms in as if to hug themselves them threw them out, along with the gloves they had been wearing. There was a collective cheer from the audience at this.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

The girls went to the side of their dresses and undid them then flicked the dress out to coincide with the music flashing outfits underneath

_Think of the__ fellas__ that I haven't kissed._

Their hands went to the other side and the dress was opened and flicked out again so more of what was hidden underneath could be seen. Cam prayed it was decent.

_Next year I could be oh so good_

They raised their arms in time with the music and as Prism said the next line very slowly they de-robed the dress to reveal the outfits underneath. The dresses were chucked to the audience.

_If you check off my Christmas list._

The girls all walked backwards and Phantom Girl and Prism switched places giving everyone a good view of what Phantom Girl was wearing. A tight red halter top and a very short flimsy skirt that flicked out and up, Cam glanced at Timber Wolf and let out a little shriek. He looked murderous

It was Tinya's turn to sing

_Santa Honey_

_I want a Yacht and really_

_That's not a lot_

The girls moved their hips and hands in time with the music, it looked very appealing. Cam started to hear strange a grumbling sound.

_Been an angel all year_

Why did her voice sound a little husky then? Cam started to fight the need to turn around and see what Timber Wolf looked like.

_Santa Baby_

_And hurry down the Chimney tonight._

The girls swapped again so it was Vi's turn to sing who was wearing the same thing as Tinya.

_Santa Cutie_

Vi got a few wolf whistles as she made her voice and appearance to match the lyrics, Cam glanced at Brainy to see his eyes were completely smouldering with fury. Cam decided he wouldn't check to see how pissed the two were anymore.

_One thing I really do need_

_The deed_

Their hips did the saucy sway again and the grumbling sound increased in volume along with the sound of heavy breathing.

_To a platinum Line_

_Santa Cutie_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

The girls swapped once more so Prism was in the center and everyone saw her short red and very tight pencil skirt with a huge split up the side and a red corset on. Cam couldn't help but note the slightly terrified look on her face. Prism went to sing

_Santa Baby_

_And fill my stocking with a duplex_

_And__ cheques__._

Phantom Girl and Vi pushed off so they were now hovering above the audience, which also meant that guys could try and get a good look up their skirts.

_Sign your 'X' on the line_

The girls crossed their arms over themselves, Cam wasn't sure but it looked like Phantom Girl and Vi were….oh please no.

_Santa Baby_

_And hurry down the Chimney tonight_

The music changed to when they first stripped and to Cam's horror they began to loosen their tops. Prism was still on stage looking like she was going to cry.

_Come and Trim My_

_Christmas tree_

The top was the first to go revealing a small boob tube underneath it, there was a gaggle to grab the tops

_With some decorations _

_Bought__ at Tiffany's _

And then the skirt revealing little tight shorts. There were now hoots and encouraging lines coming from the audience.

_I really do believe in you_

Phantom Girl and Vi turned around in the air so their backs were to the audience

And when Prism sang the next line they stretched backwards and sunk slowly into the audience.

_Let's__ see if you believe in me._

Before Cam knew it Brainy and Timber Wolf had gone and Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl in her separate forms and Dream Girl had joined Prism on the stage all in the second outfits that Phantom Girl and Vi had lovingly flown across the audience.

_Santa Baby_

_Forget to mention one little thing_

There was the sound of some shrieks and Cam looked to see that Brainy had grabbed Vi and was currently dragging her out of the audience. Cam looked to his left and saw Phantom Girl being thrown over Timber Wolf's shoulder and carried out fireman style. He couldn't who looked more furious the girls or the boys.

_A ring_

_And I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight _

The girls all twirled around so they were back in the center huddled, all kneeling at different levels while Prism still stood.

_Hurry down the Chimney tonight_

_Hurry_

_Tonight._

Prism sank to the floor at the last line and once it ended there was a huge cheer from the audience. Prism's face was less then happy and it looked like one wrong word would set her off. Superman appeared in front of her and she immediately burst into tears before he could say anything he gave her a sheepish smile and glanced at the girls who all shook their heads.

* * *

**Brainy: *mphm mphgm mphhm***

_**Lyle: What Brainy is trying to say is this is not all. There is still a 3**__**rd**__** part! Sarccy changed her mind. Please Review and don't forget about her competition all the details can be found in the disclaimer of Chapter 5 of D&A**_


	3. All I Want is a Kiss

_YES AT LAST I AM FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_You all moan about my kiss scenes so I decided to make a fluffy one……….and it was hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Lyle: awwwwwwwwwww poor Sarccy. Anyway you're finished now and can go on to do others now can't you?"**_

_Others?_

_**Lyle: Yup like D&A or what if or the request series………**_

_No! No others tonight I have given them……………10 Chapters in total in the past 3 days I need a break. Besides I have given them a competition!!!!!! DO IT!_

_**Lyle: Sarccy only owns Prism. The other characters belong to DC and the song All I want for Christmas belongs to Mariah Carey. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Part Three- All I want is a kiss

A little later on Prism who had finally managed to recover from the performance was currently being persuaded by Lyle to sing another song. She had been refusing all night by Lyle had quiet sneakily involved Superman in his plot and her resistance was weakening.

"Come one Pris. Please." Lyle said, "Everyone really liked your singing not the stripping honest." Prism looked less then convinced.

"You did do a really good job." Superman said smiling at her warmly, "If it helps I could always go up on stage and sing with you." Prism smiled at the thought.

"Okay. But only one." Prism said aiming the last part at Lyle.

"Ok, ok. So how about you lot you going to go up eswell?" Lyle asked the little group that had managed to save Prism.

"Of course we won't sing but……" Saturn Girl was cut off by Phantom Girl's voice.

"Of all the things he could say that was it!" They all watched as a very furious Phantom Girl and an equally furious Vi phased into the room. Thankfully wearing similar outfits to Prism.

"Hi guys Prism is about to do another number wanna help?" Lyle asked cheerfully.

"Fine." Both girls snapped at him.

"Great so what will it be? Another saucy little number?" Lyle received many death glares from that comment.

"How about "All I want for Christmas"?" Superman asked trying to stop any murder taking place.

"I suppose so." Lyle said with a sigh, "Well come on hurry up knowing those two they'll be here very soon to spoil the fun so come one!" Lyle pushed them all in the direction of the stage.

Lyle appeared on stage chucking Cosmic Boy off it. The lights dimmed again and a cheer went through the audience at the idea of there being another performance. And that was when Timber Wolf and Brainy decided to come running in, the fury of being evaded apparent on their faces.

"I hope everyone has settled down from our girl's heated performance earlier." Another cheer and a few whoops then everyone went silent, "Well I would like to inform everyone that our little trio are back with another number and this time with their lovely dancers. Now will be the time to grab that special someone as this is for you." Lyle used his power to disappear as the lights went to black out and the music started and everyone could see from the little light there was that the group were on stage as the music started.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Prism turned round as the spotlight came on

_There is just one thing I need_

Phantom Girl turned round and Timber Wolf glared

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas __tree_

Vi turned round and Brainy felt his jaw twitch with fury. Prism continued on.

_I just want for my own_

_(__For my own) _The girls in the back chimed in turning to face the audience eswell

_More then you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is_

All the girls sang

_YOU _and pointed out to the audience who cheered with glee not knowing that the girls were actually pointing at the ones they liked. They broke away and started to do a little dance. Prism, Phantom Girl and Vi started to sing again.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(And I) _

_Don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas __tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Clause won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

Phantom Girl twirled and sang _I just want you for my own_

Vi blew a kiss and sang _more than you could ever know_

And all three sang _Make my wish come true_

All the girls sang and kicked off the stage and floated down into the audience looking to find the guys they liked.

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

_You baby_

Vi got to Brainy and dragged him into the audience; he didn't put up much of a resistance

_Oh I won't ask for much_

_This Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(And I)_

_I'm just__ gonna__ keep on waiting _

_Underneath the Mistletoe _

Vi grabbed Brainy's hands and threw them over her so she was in his arms, Brainy gulped

Phantom Girl phased so she was directly in front of Timber Wolf and he took a step back only to meet the wall and she saddled up to him singing

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeer click._

She grabbed Timber Wolf and dragged him out to join Vi and a very red Brainy

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight._

Tinya grabbed Timber Wolf's arms and wrapped them round herself; Timber Wolf never looked so scared in his life.

_What more can I do?_

Both Girls sang _Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you._

_You Baby!_

Prism then took over

_All the lights are shinning_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter_

_Fills the air_

_And everyone is singing (oh yeah)_

_I hear those sleigh Bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

The others grabbed the guy they liked and pulled themselves into their arms which they were quite happy to comply to.

Prism allowed Vi and Tinya to take over

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More then you could ever know_

Both looked into the eyes of the guys they liked when they sang this and both boys blushed heavily.

Prism joined with them

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, All I want for Christmas….._

_Is….._

Prism sang the last bit while everyone else sang the extras.

_You_

_(__You baby)_

_(__All I want for Christmas is you baby)_

Everyone cheered and Prism was almost knocked of her feet by the crowd that came around her. Lyle appeared next to her and she grinned as he forced some not so innocent hands away before they decided to get grabby. The rest of the girls stayed in their partners arms and danced as the DJ put some music on so not to get beaten.

Vi who was still in Brainy's arms looked up at him waiting for a response when she didn't get one she pulled away only for Brainy to drag her back and begin to dance in time with the slow number that came on. Vi couldn't help but smile as this and placed her head onto his chest and sunk into his arms as they swayed.

"I'm sorry." Vi looked up at him a little confused, his head was turned away but it was clear from his red neck that he was blushing.

"About?" VI queered and Brainy shifted

"About me….kind of rejecting you last week." Brainy said, "I like you." He mumbled quietly and Vi smiled.

"Hi Brainy." Brainy froze and turned his head to see Lyle standing next to them with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you want Lyle?" Brainy asked with venom in his voice. Lyle just pointed up and Brainy followed his gaze only to let out a squeak and forced his head down.

"What Brainy?" Vi asked watching the boy go redder every second she looked up and let out a little gasp, there above them was a huge batch of mistletoe she blushed eswell and gave him a little squeeze. "I...don't mind Brainy." Brainy went even redder.

"I….I…I….I……sod it." Brainy grabbed Vi's head and planted his lips firmly on hers. Vi was only happy to except.

Phantom Girl stood in front of Timber Wolf watching him try and say something coherent, she smiled at his pained expression but she was getting a little tired of waiting.

"Brin?" Tinya said softly and looked at her blushing like mad and she reached up and kissed him full on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled away and had to smother a laugh at how much redder Brin had gotten. She placed herself in his arms and held him tightly and began to sway in time with the music.

"Tinya I….." Brin began but she caught him off

"Just dance with me Brin. You can show me how much you love me later." Tinya said and Brin sighed and pushed her away. She would have complained but Brin kissing her left her feeling very weak at the knees and she allowed herself to get pulled back into his arms.

Prism was currently sitting on the edge of the stage watching everyone dance as couples, so this was Christmas huh? And it wasn't even Christmas Day yet. It was going to be fun. She smiled at the thought not realising she was being watched.

"You're in a good mood." She looked up to see Lyle standing next to her.

"It was fun this Christmas party thing." Prism said, "I'm glad I came to the legion." Lyle sat down next to her and was pleased that she had a good time.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with someone?" She asked him Lyle just gave her one of his secret smiles and she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What about you?" Lyle asked.

"No one asked and no that wasn't an invitation." Prism said. "Besides this is a couple's dance. Not my kind of thing." Prism wrinkled her nose and Lyle laughed. "But next year I think I might like to have a go at it." Prism continued to watch as her friends and colleagues enjoyed themselves in each other's arms.

* * *

**Brainy: At last I escaped.**

_**Lyle: I'm surprised you're coherent. Have you read the last chapter?**_

**Brainy: Lyle I've been tied to a chair of course I haven't! (reads it.)**

**THUD**

_What was that?_

_**Lyle: Brainy just read the last chapter and then fainted. Does this mean I can do the request series?**_

_No. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this 3 part song fic xmas special and PLEASE VOTE FOR ME WHEN IT COMES TO 1000GREENSUN OPENING THE POLLS!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
